Two Different Maidens in Two Diffrent Scenes
by starjumper
Summary: This story is set in the second series and in the third book at the part they're in the Grey. Read it because it's my first one. and the second half is when there at the factory but I'll get to that later.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N: This story is set in the second series and in the third book at the part our heroes are going back to the surface in those boats with the piper really annoyed at them in the other boat. When they're in the grey. (Around page 275)**

Barda looked curiously around the grey. He'd had a bad feeling ever since they entered the waters. He looked over at Leif and Jasmine who were sitting far apart and avoiding eye contact. They were both hiding secrets from one another. He sighed and looked away: he was sick of them being their normal teenage selves.

'What is that?' Leif said and Barda followed his finger to see a young woman in the distance.

'Pull the boats over.' The piper commanded and the boats swiftly moved to the side and stopped. The woman in the distance didn't notice them as they got shakily out of the boat. The piper stood there for a second and then spoke. 'That woman in the distance, do not go near her. She is nothing but a trap. She baits men into following her into the caves and there they are eaten by _the Rabis_.'

'What is the _Rabis_?'Jasmine asked.

'A large eel. That woman is unable to age because of the eels magic-'the piper started but Emlis was eager to finish.

'She was trapped a long time ago and forced to gather food for the eel. The eel captured her and killed all her friends, including her brother.' Emlis said.

'Why would he let her live?' Barda murmured.

'Because of her beauty. He fell in love with her.' Emlis said as quiet as any of them had heard him speak.

'Why does she not just run away?' Jasmine spat. 'If she was smart enough she would do that.'

'She can't.' Emlis said. 'She has a chain around her ankle that when she is wanted the eel pulls it and if she doesn't come, he drags her back. Sometimes you can hear her screams as she gets pulled back.' Emlis added and Barda looked curiously at the way she had wrapped the chain that bound her around a large rock.

'She has twisted her chain around a stone. The eel would be unable to pull her back now.' He said to himself but Leif had heard.

'What happens if she has no kill?' Jasmine asked.

'He imprisons her for one more year.' The piper sad and the sadness crossed her face. 'She is going to be trapped forever.'

'We've killed an eel before.' Barda reassured Leif. Leif knew what he was implying: they could save her.

'We didn't kill the eel it turned back to its human self. We could cut the chain and wrap it around a rock.' Jasmine said.

'The chain is enchanted, if it is cut it will just rejoin it's self. Many men have come down to free her. All have either pulled out or become food.' The piper put in.

'I think we can save her.' Barda said enchanted by her long black hair and green set eyes. She wore a long white dress that covered the chain around her leg and the chain was thin and silver. She was still in her own world.

'You're such a prince charming.' Leif teased and Barda hit him up the back of the head.

'Don't try me.' He warned and pulled a face.

'We could save her but we would need bait, wouldn't we Barda.' Jasmine told him. He was confused by what she said and then he understood: he was going to be the bait.

'That's a good idea. Barda you can go with her but do not tell her of our plans and we will follow and kill the beast when it goes to strike.' Leif said and Barda grunted.

'I really dislike putting my life in the hands of two young hot heads.' He said and the Kins laughed a bit.

'You can take your sword if we don't show up in time.' Jasmine said. Barda grunted and walked across the narrow path and across a small bridge to the woman. The woman looked up at him in shock and her green eyes shone in the darkness of the cave.

'Are you lost?' Barda asked trying to keep his part. She shook her head. 'Why are you down here? Surely you have come to this place for a reason.'

'I have no reason other than I live here.' She said and even Leif was enchanted by her sweet voice.

'It does not seem the place for a young maiden like yourself to be living.' Barda said and the woman laughed a bit and stood up.

'It does not matter.' She said and Barda felt obliged once again to tell her of the great pleasure that is to come. 'You must be tired; walking through these caves would have made you drowsy. Would you like to come and rest at my home?'

'She's good, not even a name.' Leif said and Jasmine who was jealous hit him in the arm. 'You were going to leave us for dead.' He brought up and she blushed a bit.

'She is going to lead him to death and I did have my reasons.' She said in her defence.

'She is quite beautiful.' Leif said after looking at the two. Barda was pretending to decide whether to go or not. Jasmine felt even more jealous now: she was apparently more beautiful and her hair was as shaggy and her clothes were just as dirty. Leif turned to her and saw her face. 'You are pretty to Jasmine.' He said and she looked at him in shock and went bright red. Now she felt silly for such a feeling, what did she car what others thought of her anyway?

'That is a nice offer and I will take you up on it. But-,' he grabbed her arm as she went to walk past. 'What is your name?' she stood there for a second in disbelief, no one had ever asked her name.

'Calista, what is yours?' she asked.

'Barda.' He used his real name because he wanted her to know if he is to get her out of here alive.

**A/N: okay done! Please review!**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: I know there was only one review but I wanted to keep writing.**

**Big 'Thankyou' too ****ASongInMyHead for reviewing!**

**R&R**

Barda walked in silence next to the beautiful woman. Until they came to a corner and she stopped and took a deep breath.

'What is the matter?' Barda asked her and stood in front of her. He could see she wanted to cry.

'I cannot lead you into this trap.' She admitted. 'I have led to many men to their deaths and now it must stop. Leave now before he knows.' She said. He laughed a bit.

'Who is _He_?' Barda asked.

'_Rabis_, he will kill you do not keep going.' She tried to tell him but Barda already knew of this information and smiled at her.

'Do you not like this man?' he said and she smiled.

'I do not wish to be anywhere nears him. If anything I would have him dead and he is no man so that is impossible.' She told him. 'Do not follow me. I do not want to be blamed for another death.' She said and went to walk around him. Barda caught him on the arm and she looked at him surprised.

'I knew that.' He said and she looked shocked.

'Then why did you fall for such trickery?' She asked.

'I did not fall for your trickery. I simply am obliged to help. I have friends as well so you need not fear of our safety.' Barda said but she didn't believe this.

'If you will not listen then I will stand here until you leave.' She said stubbornly and stood there. Then the chain around her leg moved.

'It seems you cannot stand there as long as you wish too.' Barda said and she sighed.

'I do not want you to follow.' She said and walked off. When she was just out of sight he followed quietly. He eventually caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned with a shocked look on her face.

'You do not belong down here.' He told her and she sighed.

'If you wish to die than follow me!' she said, her voice harsh and angry but still beautiful. She turned and stormed off in rage. She didn't want him to follow but he still did. He had so much confidence in his 'friends'.

Barda silently followed her and when they got to the entrance of the cave she stopped and turned to him.

'This is where I live.' She said and her eyes hardened and she glared at him. He smiled at her and looked her in the eyes.

'It is not what I suspected.' He said in character.

'Come in then.' She said and Barda turned searching for his friends who appeared around the corner and silently crept up next to him. She looked confused at the three of them then scowled and moved into the cave.

'Move around the back. Don't be seen.' Barda whispered in Leif's ear. He nodded and they walked in.

Inside Barda saw that it was not very homely. She had a bed, a chair and a bookcase. The bed looked lumpy and uncomfortable and the chair was ripped.

'You do not spend much time in here.' Barda examined.

'I like exploring the caves.' She said and he smiled at her. She led him into a room that was a large cave casted into shadow. The only light was the torch that Calista held. Calista lit the cave with one torch that lit all the torches and then he saw the water in front of him move. Leif and Jasmine stood silently on a rock ledge ready to pounce whatever was in the water.

A large eel rose from the water and almost hit the roof of the. It was larger than the one they had fought before.

'He looks tasty. Good shop pretty.' The eel said and it wasn't a hiss, it was talking like he or Leif would talk. Calista's eyes turned sad and she moved back to the room she came from. Barda drew his sword and the snake hissed. 'You did not remove his sword young maiden. You will pay when I finish with him!'

'Not if you die.' Barda threatened and the snake laughed.

'I feel sorry for you so I will tell you where to put that sword. It goes in this heart shape on my forehead.' He leaned forward just out of his reach and showed Barda the darker brown heart on top of his head.

'I can do that.' He smiled and drew back his sword. The snake laughed and looked up then Leif jumped and placed the sword centre metres from the shape.

'I missed!'He yelled and was flung off into the room which Calista was. The eel grabbed jasmine with his table and threw her into the water.

'Help!' she yelled struggling to stay above water.

'I see your friend cannot swim. What a shame.' He said. Leif ran up next to him and looked at where Jasmine struggled in the deep water.

'I will grab Jasmine you fend off the eel.' Leif said and dived into the water. Barda slashed at the eel as it came close and stepped back. He tried to fend it off again but the eel grabbed him around the waist and threw him into the water. Barda swam to the rock wall where the eel couldn't see him.

'Calista! Come to me!' the eel yelled. Her rippled shape appeared on the edge and the eel wrapped its tail around her legs. She screamed and he glared at her. 'You let him keep him sword!' the eel yelled in her face. She curled her arms into her chest.

'I did not know of the sword. I swear!' she said back with fear plaguing her voice.

'Lies!' The eel plunged her into the cold water and she struggled as he held her under. Barda then became aware of the burning feeling in his lungs. He needed air and soon.

And where has Jasmine and Leif gone too, he thought. The image of them drowned and lost forever at the bottom of this cavern filled with water flashed into his mind. It does not matter if there dead, he thought, I will join them soon if I don't get air.

Someone tugged on his shirt and he looked to see Leif motioning him to follow. Barda followed Leif through a hole in the cave wall after he saw Calista pulled up from where she was held.

'We cannot go back until the eel does not know of us.' Leif said when they rose on the other side. Leif pushed himself onto the ledge where Jasmine was coughing and spluttering and patted her back gently. Barda saw the hole in the wall further up and knew that he would hear the rest of this conversation.

'You wanted me dead did you not? You wanted me to be killed. Don't you know my magic is the only thing keeping you from aging?" The eel yelled at her.

'I want to grow old! I want to age! I want my freedom!' She yelled back. They heard her strangled cries as she was plunged into the water and her, gasping for air, as she came up.

'Silence! You know nothing of the outside world anymore!' They heard her grunt as she was sat down in the cave echoing through the conversation to them.

'I want to be free.' She sobbed. But he ignored her and continued.

'Sing for me, calm me down before I become too angry with you.' Rabis commanded her. They heard her sniffle and sit cross legged on the floor.

'_Sleep young child_

_Lay down your head_

_Dream of the wildest adventures_

_Climb the highest mountains_

_Fly though the skies_

_For your dreams are yours_

_And no one can touch you_

_So dream a sweet dream_

_And fly from this place.'_ She sung and all three of them were enchanted by her beautiful voice.

'Stop.' Rabis said and took a deep breath. 'I am calm. But you have failed once again to bring me food so I am imprisoning you for another year. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' She said.

'Very good, now remove this sword from my head and dispose of it.' He ordered her. Leif's face changed to horror. His Father had made that sword for him, forged it with his own hands. He could not let this happen. All three of them climbed the wall and peeked over the edge.

'Yes sir.' she said with her head hung. Her bare feet moved next to the sword and she placed two hands on it. The eel cried in pain as she pulled it out.

'How deep is the wound Calista?' He said. She stood there with the sword in the same position and looked at him.

'It is quite deep and very close to your mark.' She told him and took a small step forward, towards his mark with the sword still firmly grasped in her hands.

'Is she going to stab him?' Jasmine whispered so only Leif could hear.

'I- I- I think so. She seems to be preparing herself.' Leif said rather stunned. Calista brought the sword up and took a deep breath.

'I will be free.' She said and pushed the sword right into the mark on his head. The eel cried in pain and threw her off his head into the water.

'I will get her.' Barda said and dropped of the rocks into the water. He swam through the gap to see her swimming towards him. She smiled at the thought he was alive and they swan to the surface.

'Traitor! You have killed the last memory of your brother!' The eel yelled and her smile dropped. She looked at Barda with tears in her eyes and he growled in the back of his throat. He was using his last words to bring down a lady with nothing else to lose.

'No she has not for his memory will live inside her forever!' Jasmine yelled with disgust on her face.

She smiled a bit and pushed herself onto the ledge. Then a bright light from under her dress lit up and she lifted that corner to see the chain disappear.

'You are free.' Barda said and she looked up at him with tired eyes and drenched hair that sat on her face and smiled. Then her smile faded and she fainted.

**A/N: Done and I also changed the name as you all would've noticed.**

**The song she sung I made up. If anyone wants to feel free to make a song out of it but tell me about it if you do cause I want to hear it myself.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N: Hi my faithful READER... notice there is no S on the end. I still have one reader and I read hers because we're the only Deltora Fanficcers. Okay things to address... first of all: I know my grammar sucks I can't help it, I don't even know what's wrong with it! Second: I'm sorry I spelt Lief wrong. Third: I do double check!**

**Moving on...**

Calista fell and just as she came close to the rocky ground Barda snapped into action and caught her.

"What happened?" Jasmine said confused.

"She has been fed and given energy by that chain for many years now: now it's gone she would have lost the power she once had." Lief explained to Jasmine.

"We should take her back to the kinsfolk so she can be cared for." Barda said picking up her limp body and walking to his companions. They walked silently until the bats came into view. The piper looked in shock as they walked to the boats.

"I thought-"She gasped and stopped.

"We are not weak. But we tire easily, would you mind us staying a couple of days." Leif asked the piper. She smiled and nodded.

On the way home they were forced to tell their entire story about how they met the eel, then how they were at almost certain defeat when Calista killed the snake with Lief's sword.

"She must have seen something different in you three." The piper said and stared at Barda curiously. "I do not know much about your interaction but I do know that she was shocked when you asked of her name." She said.

Barda looked up from the limp woman in her arms and stared back at the piper.

"I am guessing most men are too distracted by her beauty to ask of her name." Bara guessed then looked back down at her pale face. It was drained of all power and strength; it made her look weak and frail which Barda knew she was not.

"Some myths and legends say that she knew of a way to the surface. Where Dread Mountain meets the sea and she would sometimes collect travellers from there." Emlis said.

"Maybe we should ask her if she's ever met someone named 'Doom'."Lief joked with a smile. The three companions laughed and the kinsfolk just looked confused.

"I do not get it." Emlis said and the three companions fell into more laughter.

"We know of a traveller called 'Doom'."Lief explained and they all laughed a bit. "I just had a realisation." Leif said and they all stopped laughing and looked at him. "They're going to kill us when we get back."

"You mean 'you'. Running after Jasmine like that and risking your death." Barda nudged him and he blushed a bit. They stayed silent for the rest of the trip whilst Barda sat there with a grin of defeat on his face.

As they got off the boats Calista stirred and Barda sat her on the green soft ground as they gathered around her. She stirred again and moved slightly.

"Where am I?" She said in a weak voice as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around still on her back and then sat up.

"We are back on the island. Are you okay?" Barda asked.

"My head hurts and... I have this empty feeling." She said and then the grumbling sound of her stomach filled the atmosphere with laughter. She gave a nervous smile and tried to get up but fell back down because of her legs.

"Here, we shall gather a feast for you." The piper said and smiled at her. She smiled back as Barda helped her up and onto her feet.

At the feast the, now, four companions sat next to each other enjoying the music and food. Barda and Calista exchanged glances during the entire ordeal.

"Can you play the flute, Calista?" Emlis asked her handing her a flute.

"It is the only instrument I can play." She took the flute and silence swept over the crowd as she brought it to her lips. The first note was a high note and then it went down and then back up.

The three companions recognized it immediately: it was the song she sung in the cave. The tune was soft and sweet but the memory of how many times she was forced to sing this to the eel and the memory of her brother and how she watched him die.

She fumbled and sighed.

"I have not played in years." She explained and handed the flute back to Emlis. He looked confused but smiled and nodded.

"I liked the first part; maybe you can teach me it?" He asked her. She nodded and forced a smile back.

She had watched her brother be suffocated and eaten by the eel who decided he loved her and imprisoned her for so many years.

"Are you okay?" Barda asked her. She nodded and smiled at him but the pain was evident in her eyes, Barda could see it.

That night they were all given mats to sleep on. They slept in the same room in order of Jasmine the Lief then Barda and last Calista.

"At the feast tonight why did you fumble on the flute?" Barda asked when the two younger ones were asleep. She looked up at him with the light from the cave shining through.

"Because... it reminded me of all he times I have sung that song for that putrid eel and then I remembered the day my brother died." She simply said and a tear ran down the side of her cheek.

"Did you watch him-?" Barda stopped abruptly.

"Yes, now can we please go to bed?" She said and turned from him. She let tears silently pour down her cheeks and heard Barda lay down and sighs as he closed his eyes. After long she eventually fell asleep from the sound of the three companion's soft breathing.

The three companions were pulled from their deep sleep by blood-curdling screams, Calista's blood curdling screams. She was tossing and turning in her bed, screaming her lungs out with tear coming from her closed eyes.

"Calista! Calista!" Barda said shaking her shoulder. She gasped and sat up, breaking away from her terrible dream. Then tears started pouring down her cheeks and she sobbed as she curled into a ball. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked her quickly. She just shook her head and continued to cry.

"What is going on in here?" The piper said rushing in. She looked at Calista sobbing in her bed and then at Barda for an explanation.

"She had a bad dream." He explained then a look of curiosity crossed her face and she walked up to Calista.

"What was your dream about?"She asked. Calista wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the piper through her long eyelashes.

"Nothing." She said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." The Piper said with narrowed eyes. "Maybe you nightmare had your brother in it. A memory perhaps of your brother dying just like when you were playing the flute." She guessed with accuracy.

Calista looked up at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Yes, I watched my brother die and then I was cursed with not being able to sleep, eat and drink. This is the first time I've slept since the incident and I know that the images will haunt me for the rest of my life." Calista spat in a tone that made shivers run down all of their spines.

The piper stood silent for a second as Calista glared at her then she turned and left closing the door behind her. The three companions stared at her in shock then went back to their beds and lay down. She took deep breaths and lay back down in her bed, pulling the blanket over her and curling into a ball.

Barda decided to talk to her about it in the morning. She needed to rest before he would say anything.

**A/N: okay done! Read and review**

**-Stars-**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N: Okay there was a lot of conflict when I said I had one reader. Sorry, I was in a really bad mood for some reason. Something someone did I think and on the weekend I checked my traffic for this story with shocking results.**

**62 HITS! Even though I don't know how you measure hits I'm happy. Thank you all 62 of my readers.**

In the morning Barda woke up to see Calista had disappeared. His first thought was that she had gone back to the caverns to hide, but then he remembered that she would not be able to swim that far and she did not have a boat.

He got up and looked at his two sleeping companions who had somehow ended up sleeping on each other: Jasmines head was on his chest and she was lying across him whilst Lief had a hand on her shoulder and was spread out across both beds. He laughed at the sight and thought about the embarrassment they will both have when they wake up. Jasmine is always brags about how she is a light sleeper; he thought and came up with a joke to pull when they woke up.

'You are awake.' Said a sweet voice. He looked to see Calista standing in the doorway in a floor length white dress with a small smile across her lips she walked closer.

'I thought you ran away.' He said softly trying not to wake the two love bugs. She looked at them and smiled.

'Are they-?' She pointed then looked at him.

'No,' he shook his head. 'But they should be.' He laughed a bit and his deep laugh seemed to wake them up.

'What?' Jasmine pushed herself up on Leif's chest and looked around with sleepy eyes.

'Did someone pile bricks on me or something?' Leif murmured his hand stroking whatever he had his hand on. They locked eyes and looked at what they were doing then jumped apart with scream.

'Why were you stroking me?' She yelled.

'Why were you sleeping on me?' He yelled back.

'You were on my bed!' She retorted.

'You were on me!' He yelled and they both went quiet to hear two people snickering.

'It was not funny Barda.' Jasmine spat.

'I was just thinking that you are both light sleeper.' Barda's smile grew wider. 'You obviously want some privacy and I will leave.' He said and left.

'Your majesty.' Calista joked and did a fake bow then left, closing the door behind her.

'How did we end up like that?' Leif said as he sat there with red cheeks.

'Well, in the middle of the night someone pushed me out of my warm spot, and then I think I found it again but it must have been you.' She blushed a bit remembering herself fell cold then search for a warm spot and find it but it turned out to be Lief's chest.

'I must be used to a bigger space to sleep and rolled over.' He admitted.

'We should join everyone downstairs.' Jasmine said.

'Yeah let's go before Barda tells everyone.' Leif said and they both went downstairs.

'Calista.' Barda said grabbing her arm before she walked off. She turned with a smile and it slowly faded when she saw his face.

'What is wrong?' She asked.

'Your dream, last night, what was it about?' He said and looked her in the eye.

'I do not want to tell.' She said going to pull away her arm but Barda was stronger and kept her in her place.

'Calista.' He said only centimetres away from her face. She looked him in the eye and bit her lip.

'It was my brother. The first part was the best part: it was memories of us playing then it turned bad-.' She stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and looked away.

'I know it is hard for you but you have to understand that you are not alone here. We have all lost people we care about. Lief has lost his father, Jasmine has lost her mother and so have I.' He said looking her in the eyes.

'But were you watching?' She asked. 'Did you watch your loved one get ripped limb from limb and eaten like I did.' She said.

'Calista.' He sighed and moved so close that their noses were almost touching. 'You do not have to do it alone.' He said.

'But you are leaving today.' She reasoned. 'And I will have to stay.'

'But I will be back.' He said thinking of the best case scenario.

'We both know about the shadow lands and we both know you could die.' she said and looked away from his face.

'I might,' He started and she looked up at him in shock, 'But if I live I will come for you.' He said. She looked at him and then let her eyes linger to his lips.

To Barda it was like a dream, she leant forward putting her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and slowly their lips touched.

'And I thought our situation was embarrassing.' Jasmine yelled in surprise. They broke apart and Barda's cheeks went bright red. Lief started laughing followed by Jasmine.

'Go away Lief. You two are real pest.' Barda said but was still red. He glanced at Calista to see she was red to.

'At least we do not sleep on each other like we are a married couple but act like the teenagers ourselves.' Calista's said her voice strong and with a teasing smile. They both stopped laughing and Barda held back a laugh.

'You two are far from funny.' Leif said.

'There you are, I was about to send out a search party for you four. Come on we are serving your food out as we speak.' The piper hurried them to the table and sat them accordingly: Jasmine, Lief, Barda then Calista.

During the whole time Barda and Lief were taunting each other and in the end Barda won.

Jasmine heard all of it and looked similar to the red of the ruby by the end of the ordeal. But of course they could not compare for they did not have the belt so they just assumed.

**A/N: Aw... So cute. Anyway this maiden is almost done with and we have another maiden (not for Barda for someone else and I think you'll like her. Anyway review please.**

**-Stars-**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: Okay next chapter! Almost done with Maiden one too. I think there will be two maybe three more chapters on this maiden.**

**R&R**

'Goodbye.' Calista said sadly to Lief and Jasmine. She had decided to stay behind after much conflict between the People and them because she was still weak from her ordeal and had lost much strength after losing her food source. She walked slowly over to Barda hanging her head. Barda was about a head taller than her and twice as wide.

'Goodbye.' He said. She looked up at him.

'Be careful.' She said looking up at him and taking both of his hands in hers. The people of Keras watched this exchange in silence and confusion, Jasmine and Lief watched in anticipation.

'I will, I promise.' He said and walked over to the boat. They all piled in and as they sailed off Calista waved with a look of sadness and worry on her face. Barda smiled and waved back with and encouraging look on his face.

'Be safe.' She said softly once they were gone and closed her eyes to block out the images of their death. She watched them save her and it gave her the courage to kill the eel but she could not imagine them take on such power. The shadow lord was around in her times and there was no telling what would happen to them.

All she could do was hope for the best and wish on the brightest stars.

They sailed down the boats as Barda sat in the middle so they did not tip.

'We will be back you know.' Jasmine noticing Barda's mood.

'But we may not return. We do not know and we will not find out soon.' Barda said and his head dropped.

'But we will. We have lived through everything else and we can live through this too.' Jasmine said and smiled at him. He looked at her and managed a weak smile back. He gave her a one-armed hug and she laughed.

'You better go give Lief a hug before he gets jealous.' Barda laughed. Jasmine went red.

'I can hear you and that is not very true.' Lief said from the front of the boat. His blonde hair was literally everywhere and he was having trouble seeing. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and glared at Barda. His eyes drifted to Barda who was fiercely blushing but glaring at Barda too.

'Of course it is.' Barda said and Leif relaxed back into the pole.

'I am really confused, why would Lief get jealous?' Emlis said scratching his head. Barda laughed at the warnings he got in the two companions eyes.

'We are here.' The piper said. 'Are you ready?' She asked.

'Yes, let's go before Barda comes up with another joke.' Lief said getting up so quickly that the boat rocked.

'I have no more jokes anyway. I used them all at breakfast.' Barda said and they all stood near each other.

They did not know what was ahead of them. They only knew what was behind them but that could not help them.

Unless you were Barda and you had someone you loved back there who you were going back for as soon as you could.

Calista stood on the shore looking out towards where she had last seen the three noble companions. She dreaded going to sleep tonight and she dreaded leaving this very spot she stood now because the children wanted to hear the song again.

She took a deep breath and hung her head. She should have gone with them. She should have stopped them from leaving because now she had no one.

The villagers were there of course but they were not like her. They were people of magic and hope. She was a person of nightmares and dark pasts. All she wanted was to forget the sight she got on the night of her brother's death... she remembered it so clearly.

'_Calista run!' Her brother, Sinbad, yelled as the large eel picked him up by the waist._

'_No! I am not leaving!' She yelled pulling out the small knife she carried around and stood ready. Her friends all lay unconscious in the cave up ahead as the eel knock her brother out and put him on the ground next to her. _

'_Why did you not leave?' The eel asked getting close to her face. She swallowed hard and stared into his black eyes._

'_I am not leaving my friends behind.' She said with the fear plaguing her voice._

'_Very well.' He said and picked her up. She screamed throwing the knife at the top of his head. It got him closet to the strange mark on his head and he howled in pain and dropped her. She landed in the water and scrambled to the edge trying to pull herself up onto the ledge. 'How dare you?' Yelled the Eels deep voice. She screamed as she was picked from the water._

'_Please!' She screamed feeling the tears fall. 'Please.' She said quieter._

'_Silence!'The Eel yelled. He put her on a small ledge which did not allow her to move. The she watched the most horrific thing in her life: Her brother being bitten in half, his scream of pain and then his top half swallowed whole. His screams echoed in her head and through the cave._

'_No!' She yelled tears now blinding her. 'No!' She yelled again and sat down crying. 'Sinbad.' She sobbed. It was too much for her to bear. Too much for her to take in. She felt like he was gone but he was still there._

'_Be quiet unless you want another friend to disappear.' Snapped the eel. She went silent and sat there looking at him with teary eyes. 'You are very beautiful.' He commented and came close to her face. 'Maybe we can make a deal: your life and in return you stay exactly where you are.' He said._

'_Kill me.' She spat with the weakness showing. Then she got up and turned away from him. That was it for the Eel as he grabbed her letting her screams wake up her friends._

'_Leave her alone you overgrown worm!' Yelled Salina, a tough looking girl you would not want to face alone. _

'_I will kill them all.' He warned. 'Do you want them to go free or not?' He said changing his conditions. 'Or you have to do is stay and I will let your friends go.' She looked down in deep concentration as her friends screamed at her to say no._

'_I will do it.' She said._

'_Calista No! His lying!'Yelled one of her friends. A smile crossed his face as another tail came up and wrapped around her foot and hung her upside down. Then a black mist crawled up his tail and ran down her leg until it was covering her. She screamed as the she felt her body stop working and then it felt normal. _

_When she opened her eyes she saw the eel over her and she screamed in surprise. She got up and looked down to see she was wearing a white floor-length dress and then she felt the pushing feeling above her ankle. She lifted her dress and looked to see there was a chain around her ankle and into the water. _

_It all came back to her in a flash and she ran to the side until she saw no one on the ledge above her._

'_Where are they?' She said._

'_I let them go, as I promised.' He said sincerely._

'_You killed my brother.' She said as tears ran down her cheeks. _

'_I did not know he was your brother.' The eel said. 'But I have no reason to explain myself to you. You work for me now, come.' He said and picked her up putting her on the ledge where her friend used to be. _

'_What do you want?' She said tears stinging her eyes._

'_Sing for me.' He said. Her tears pulled back and she looked shocked._

'_I-I am not a v-very good singer.' She stuttered._

'_You are a good singer. Now sing.' He said. She opened her mouth taking a deep breath._

She hated that day. She hated everything about it. She had sung the only song she could think of and it was the song she sung for Sinbad when he was four and she was eight.

Sinbad was dead. She was dead too, on the inside but when Barda had kissed her she felt something light up in there. A spark, a flicker of hope...

...a flicker of love.

**A/N: Okay so sorry its short but I have writers block and when you have writers block you kill a character off and you do it quickly so I dove into Calista's past.**

**Please Review**

**-Stars-**


	6. Chapter 6  Part 1

**A/N: Yeah this Maidens first epilogue. That's epilogue 1!**

**Review please!**

Epilogue 1

Barda stood in the courtyard looking around for Calista who he heard had been moved here as well. Then he saw her, looking around with a necklace like his around her neck. She spotted him and waved to get his attention.

'You are alive.' She said once he came up to her.

'I told you I would come back for you.' He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

'I know but despite that I still thought you were dead.' She admitted looking down.

'I also thought I was going to die. Taking care of three young hot heads would have killed me if I kept going.' He smiled. She laughed and then got on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was like she had planned it because he heard the 'aw' and the giggling behind him.

They were both confused by this act but let the kiss go on.

'I want to find my mother... and tell her about Sinbad.' She said then realised he did not know her brother's name. 'My brother.' She corrected herself then looked up at him. He nodded and smiled then looked over her to see an older woman squinting at her. She was an older version of her except she had different coloured eyes.

'Who is that woman behind you?' He whispered in her ear. She turned around and spotted the woman.

'Calista!' The woman yelled and ran towards them.

'Mum!' She yelled and hugged the woman as she reached them.

'Oh Calista, I missed you so much.' She said. 'Where is your brother, Sinbad?' She asked after they pulled back. Calista's head dropped and she started shaking.

'He-'she said and the tears fell from her eyes like a rainy day.

'He was killed a long time ago.' Barda said putting a strong hand on Calista's shoulder.

'I am sorry mum; I should have done something sooner.' She said and the tears in her mum's eyes fell as she spoke her next words.

'It is not your fault. Your brother wanted to take a trip there.' She said and wrapped her arms around her broken daughter.

'But it was my fault he was killed, I wanted to go into the cave.' She said.

'No Calista, he chose to follow and he would have wanted him to die instead of you.' She said and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. 'Who is this gentleman?'She asked the tears pouring down her face still.

'My name is Barda.' He told her. She nodded, deep in thought and then just fell to the ground. Like she fainted from shock or fear.

'Mother!' She yelled dropping to her knees. Barda knelt down beside her and put a mirror he found on the ground, checking if she was breathing.

She was not. She was dead.

'Calista,' He hesitated. Then her mother took another breath and looked at her.

'I knew this would happen. The only thing I wanted was you both home and here you are. Sinbad is in your heart with you and now I have you both I no longer have a reason to keep fighting this death. I am sorry Calista but I can go on no longer. I love you.' She said and then her eyes closed.

'No! Mother!' She said taking her mother's hand. 'Please mum fight this, fight it for Sinbad.' She said.

'I will tell Sinbad you have a man to take care of you. He would like that.' She said and then her hand dropped to the ground and she was dead.

'I love you too.' Calista whispered her tears falling like a waterfall.

'I am sorry.' Barda said and placed an arm on her shoulder. She turned and cried into his chest.

'What is going on here?' Lief said running over to them. Jasmine was not far behind.

'This is Calista's mother. She was kept alive by the hope of seeing her children again but she just fell...' Barda said and Calista's hands gripped at his shirt and her tears fell more rapidly.

'Oh...' was all Lief could say. He was shocked beyond compare.

'We should bury her with the respected people. She was kept alive by her children and her love she deserves to be rewarded for her bravery.' Jasmine said.

'Yes, I will talk to my mother about the preparations.' Lief said.

'No,' Calista choked out. 'She wanted to be cremated then her ashes spread at the ocean near Del.' She said and then turned back to Barda and continued to cry.

'Then we will do that.' Lief said.

Calista was ruined: she had watched two members of her family die. She was at rock bottom.

_~~~~~~~~~Insert Line~~~~~~~~~~_

Calista removed her shoes and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. Barda waited on the edge as did her friends and remaining family. None of this family was close: Great aunts and uncles, small children that were distant cousins and their parents.

'You are a strong woman mother and a stronger spirit.' She said and opened the jar and poured the ashes out. They fell down into the crashing waves in a spiral and got washed away into the ocean. Calista felt a tear fall and join the ashes then Barda place a hand on her shoulder.

'Would you like to go back now?' Barda asked. Calista thought about her mother as she watched the waves then she saw the ashes group under the water and get pulled off into the ocean.

'I am now.' She said and turned to him. He led her inside and up to her room where she sat on her bed. 'I need to go assist Lief in something. Will you be okay?' Barda asked.

'I will be fine.' She said. When he left, she smiled: she was at peace.

She had feelings for Barda, he had them back hopefully and they would grow old together.

That was her only wish now.

_~~~~~~~~~Insert Line~~~~~~~~~~_

Downstairs Barda had the job of lugging book around. He was helping Josef carry books to their right place.

Lief was such a trickster. He had called him down then ran so he did not have to do anything.

'Just put them here.' Josef said. 'So this young lady you have been hanging around. She is quite the beauty.' Barda knew he was sent to do this by Sharn. She is in everyone business.

'Yes she is smart, beautiful and amazing.' He said.

'Perhaps you see marriage in your future.' Josef suggested.

'Perhaps but not now, she has just lost her mother.' Barda said and sat down with a loud huff.

'She seems quite young for all her years in the caves.' Josef said.

'She did not age in the caves.' Barda said simply. 'She is as young as she was all those years ago.'

'That is quite peculiar.' He said.

Barda nodded then sat there in silence as Josef carefully placed all the books back in their place.

He definitely had feelings for Calista for she was everything he wanted and more. Yet he did not know of her feelings for him, he was blinded to her blushes, her smiles and the way she talked about him.

But he found out when he went to see her a week later.

He climbed the stairs to her door where he saw it was partly opened. He looked to see no one in there.

He checked the garden to see her walking through the palace garden with Sharn. He listened carefully as she spoke.

'So tell me about Barda. Maybe you have broken through his rough outer shell unlike us.' Sharn asked.

'Well he is... a nice man, a noble man, a gentleman. He is everything that makes a man special but even though I have feelings for him I do not know if he has them back.' She said her eyes turning quite sad.

'But he does: he speaks so fondly of you; he knows what you are going through for he has also lost a mother. He does have those feelings. I got Josef to ask him and he said so.' Sharn said and Barda's and Calista's cheeks went red at the same time.

'I will go talk to him... later.' She said and turned towards the small pond.

'Well I have to go find Lief, he is off in the palace somewhere acting like a child with Jasmine. 'Sharn said and shook her head.

'He is nothing but a child these days with the weight of the kingdom off his shoulders.' Calista said and a smile crossed her face. Sharn laughed and walked off. When Barda was shore she was gone he walked up behind Calista and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and her eyes widened in surprise then she smiled.

'I heard what you said.' Barda told her and she went bright red.

'I- I' She stuttered and then Barda kissed her. She was shocked at first then closed her eyes. When they broke off they were slightly unaware of someone standing there.

'You two are honestly disgusting.' Lief said. They looked at him and laughed at his face.

'I have you now.' Jasmine's voice yelled and she ran into him full speed and they both fell in.

'There you are.' Sharn said hurrying down to the pond edge. They both looked at her still sitting in the pond with a lily pad upon Lief's head and seaweed weaved through out Jasmines.

'I wish to have a bath.' Lief said to Sharn and she smiled.

'You would not have gone without a bath as a king. That means you too Jasmine, you will both have a bath.' Sharn said then noticed the couple standing there with their arms around each other. 'Come along we will leave them alone.' She said. They both got out and walked into the palace via the kitchen because of the crowd of still reuniting people outside the door.

They now knew their feelings, each others feeling and they were happy about the results.

**A/N: I can hear wedding bells! There so cute. :) **

**Please review...**

**-Stars-**


	7. Chapter 7 A End and Begging

**A/N: Okay so here it is. Sorry for not updating. **

**This epilogue is quite short so I put the prologue for Part 2 in.**

Epilogue 2- Part 1

Calista stood in front of the mirror looking at the white puffy dress she wore.

"I do not like it." She told Sharn. "It does not suit me."

"I agree with you but I have no other ideas." Sharn replied. She sighed looking in the mirror. Then something struck her.

"My mothers possessions, where are they kept?" She asked.

"In the room next to yours." Sharn replied. Calista smiled and rushed behind the divider almost ripping the itchy dress off herself. She quickly slipped on her other dress and practically ran down the hallway and up the stairs. She passed Barda who tried to get her attention but failed.

"What is she running for?" Barda asked Sharn when she stopped to catch her breath.

"I do not know, one second she was complaining about her dress and then she rushed off to see her mothers possessions." Sharn explained. Barda looked confused at the door she had rushed through and then back at Sharn.

"Good luck with her." He told her walking off. Sharn rolled her eyes and walked through the door to see Calista digging around in a chest near the back. She pulled out a long white dress and rushed back past Sharn who sighed.

"If she keeps this up she is going to be the death of me." Sharn sighed hurrying after her. When she got back to the room where Calista was she saw Calista in a long white dress.

There was a strip of fabric across her chest holding the dress up because there were no straps. She had long gloves on that came half way up her arms and then the dress was tight around her body until it got to her hips then it fell to the ground.

"It was my mothers." Calista said pinning a white rose on her dress.

"It is stunning. She must have paid a lot for it." Sharn gaped.

"She made it herself. My mother was a dress maker." Calista explained.

"Well I guess we have the dress figured out, now for the cake." Sharn sighed.

* * *

Barda stared at Calista in wonder as she described the kind of cake she'd like for her wedding.

"I do not care what it looks like as long as it taste nice." She explained. Sharn sighed.

"Just give it white icing and some nice decorations." Sharn told the chef. He nodded walking off.

"What if it doesn't taste nice?" Calista asked. Barda laughed at Sharn's face of misery.

"Just… go have fun. I'll take care of the rest." Sharn told her. She sighed taking Barda's hand and walking off. Barda was wondering how she had the muscle to pull him down the hallway until then he noticed he was walking behind her without knowing it.

He shrugged and kept walking until she got to the garden where they sat and watched Lief and Jasmine play in the tree King Endon and Jarred once did long ago.

They were being such kids, like they should be. Lief's bags had even gone and he was happier and Jasmine didn't look as bored as she used to.

* * *

Wedding bells rung as soon as Barda pressed his lips to Calista's. They were married, finally. Everyone was there. Lief was Barda's best man and Jasmine got to be a bridesmaid. Sharn used all her energy getting Jasmine into her dress and now the wedding was over she was fast asleep in her room.

To Calista it was perfect. Even her brother and Mother were there because she held them in her heart.

Her days as a prisoner still haunted her from then on but in Barda's arms she was fine. Her nightmares had even stopped when they were sleeping together but when he was away she woke the palace with her screams. No one could stop them, only Barda.

They had heaps of kids and moved into the old forge. They were happy and Barda was softer than ever. Lief had even started calling him sponge cake and he didn't care.

* * *

Prologue- Part 2

The girl was hauled down the hall to the experiments lab where the grey guards went to strap down one of her hands.

"No!" She screamed pulling her arm away. They tried again and she kicked them both back and ran. She wasn't going to let them change her. Test on her. Hurt her…

"Get her!" Yelled one of the Grey guards. Another guard came running towards her and she turned down another hallway. Her blonde hair was drenched with sweat and her green eyes were wide making her look like a child.

The shadow lord himself had ordered her to be changed but never told her what to. He had also said that he loved her but she didn't care, he had killed her entire family so he was all that was left.

She remembered his dark skin that matched his back hair and black eyes with no white in them and shivered. That was his human form he rarely uses because he has no powers as a human but he does for her.

She turned down another corridor in her search for the exit and ran into one of the Carns. She screamed as he flung her over his shoulder and dragged her off.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed and flung her legs around in the hope he would drop her.

"Why did we use her? We always use the more submissive one's." The carn said.

"Shadow lords order." The other one said and she was dropped onto her stomach and strapped her down.

"No, please." She burst into tears as a man came in.

"Is she ready?" He said.

"As she'll ever be." The Carn answered. She saw him pick up a large needle and shove it in her back. A scream escaped her throat and tears poured down her cheeks. Then she felt it. Her bones were changing. Something was happening to them.

She screamed more as she felt her back get cut into and then her vision phased out but she was still screaming until she was completely out. Her boned felt like they were eating away at themselves and her back stung as the blood from the two long cuts covered her back.

She couldn't stop thinking of the Shadow lord's eyes. She had been hiding from him all those years of his reign and then she was captured and became the last prisoner of the Shadow lands before the king came. Now all she could hope for is that he would come to the Shadow lands soon and free the slaves.

She knew the Shadow lord would fight for her, he would kill for her but the worst part is it was...

...He did it all for her.

**A/N: Okay so this story is not going to slot in nicely like the other one so I guess you're going to have to use your imagination.**

**Hahaha! Fanfictioneirs without imagination. Don't make me laugh.**

**-Stars-**


End file.
